Flores ao vento
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Às vezes é preciso deixar tudo para trás... Milo e Camus.


Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Saint Seiya não me pertence e, mais infelizmente ainda, nem o Milo nem o Camus...

Flores ao vento...

Caminhava devagar, o vento açoitando sem dó os cabelos e o rosto bonitos. O pôr-do-sol tingia tudo à sua volta de dourado. Olhava além da borda daquele penhasco e só via o mar que rugia contra as rochas...

Era uma cena linda; mas uma cena que ele não tinha como apreciar, imerso em recordações.

A única coisa de que estava ciente eram dos lírios seguros entre as mãos. Os lírios... Permitiu-se um sorriso, ao lembrar de seu significado. Camus havia lhe dito tantas vezes... As flores de lis. Os lírios da França, que o lembravam tanto de sua terra natal. Quando Milo descobriu que amava Camus, todo ano, no aniversário do ruivo, corria a Grécia inteira atrás daqueles lírios. Só os encontrava nas melhores floriculturas pelos preços mais altos; mas os comprava mesmo assim.

Os comprava para, instantes depois, descobrir que lhe faltava coragem para entregá-los. Porque seria uma confissão. Sem palavras, mas uma confissão, para a qual ele não estava pronto e achava que nunca estaria. Mas todo o ano buscava os malditos lírios, esperando que algum dia a coragem chegasse.

E esse dia veio. Mas quando os lírios daquele ano já haviam, há muito, murchado.

Olhou à sua volta próximo à beira do penhasco. Aquele lugar era deles. O lugar para onde Camus ia quando queria ficar sozinho. E consequentemente para onde Milo o seguia só para provocar.

Não lembrava sobre o que conversavam, se discutiam ou se estavam apenas em silêncio quando o 'eu te amo' saiu. Natural, espontâneo, passional. E Milo só percebera o que havia dito alguns segundos depois... Assim como Camus. O Escorpião se levantara preparado para sair correndo quando sentiu que uma mão envolvia seu pulso. Olhou para Camus, encontrando a aura de frieza do amigo substituída por algo mais. Os olhares azuis se cruzaram e mantiveram-se fixos por incontáveis instantes de silêncio.

Eternos minutos decorreram antes que Camus se levantasse e aproximasse seus lábios dos dele. Milo podia sentir o coração quase saindo pela boca quando finalmente tomou coragem para vencer de vez a distância que separava seus lábios dos do ruivo.

As duas bocas se colaram num beijo que tirou ambos os fôlegos. Um beijo esperado e ansioso. Milo tinha uns treze anos; já havia beijado várias servas... Camus já não era tão... Sociável. Milo era o seu primeiro. E o frio aquariano nunca havia percebido que esperava por ele há tanto tempo...

Os toques foram ávidos; cheios de um desejo adolescente que Camus jamais imaginaria manifestar. Os toques de Milo eram experientes, ainda que mais contidos simplesmente por estar com quem estava.

Os olhos azuis de Milo se fecharam, ardendo com as lágrimas não derramadas, enquanto o cavaleiro de Escorpião saía das lembranças e voltava ao presente árido e solitário. Suas mãos inconscientemente apertavam com mais força os lírios que segurava, como se buscasse neles alguma lembrança, algum sentimento. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que não fosse saudades ou solidão.

Camus havia morrido. Já havia algum tempo. E ele não conseguia esquecer.

Estava com os lírios daquele ano na mão. Mas se recusava a deixá-los no túmulo do cavaleiro do gelo. Não queria ir até ali, pois cada vez que chegava perto daquele lugar era invadido pelo horrível pressentimento de que alguma coisa ia acontecer. E envolveria aquele lugar. (1)

Mas, mais do que tudo, não queria ver aquele túmulo, pois a única coisa que a fria lápide de pedra lhe dizia era que Camus, seu Camus, estava morto.

Naquele lugar era diferente. Não conseguia deixar de sentir o vazio horrível que não o abandonava um minuto sequer desde a última luta de Camus na casa de Aquário. Na verdade, ali, sua melancolia até aumentava, mas a ela somavam-se as lembranças. E ele sentia um prazer masoquista em se lembrar de cada detalhe... Daquele primeiro beijo, e de outros tantos que vieram depois... Dos cabelos vermelhos, lisos, tão nítidos em sua memória que ele quase podia tocá-los. Camus... Sentia tanto a sua falta...

Era tão injusto. Injusto que tivessem demorado tanto a se entender quando eram mais novos. Injusto que tivessem sido separados tanto tempo pelos treinamentos e missões. Ele na Grécia, Camus na Rússia. E, quando finalmente voltaram para o Santuário, foi como se reencontrassem alguém que nunca conheceram. Camus não era o mesmo de antes. Estava mais... Frio. Distante. Milo também havia mudado... Mas não havia esquecido do aquariano. Nem por um segundo.

Porém, aquilo não durou muito. De alguma forma Milo sempre conseguia derreter o gelo e atravessar qualquer barreira que Aquário erguesse. E Camus havia se esquecido como o Escorpião conseguia aquilo com tanta facilidade... E ali estavam; se apaixonando de novo...

Mas não podiam. Camus sabia que não podiam. E Milo logo descobriria por que, contra todas as suas vontades.

Por menos que quisesse, os sentimentos de Camus ainda continuavam ali, ainda mais fortes depois de anos separados. Mas aquariano não queria magoá-lo.

Milo não sabia de suas intenções; apenas o amava e o queria de volta; e, por pouco tempo, o conseguiu. Pertenciam um ao outro desde os treze anos, não havia como fugir disso. O que havia sido afeição infantil se transformava em amor 'de verdade'...

E o 'amor de verdade' machucava. Camus não iria do que pretendia fazer... E quando Milo descobriu... Foi na véspera da invasão dos cavaleiros de bronze ao Santuário... Camus havia adiado aquele momento o máximo que pôde. Agora tinha que contar.

Milo demorou para entender o que Camus acabava de dizer. Ele pretendia ser morto? Para ensinar seu discípulo? Ouvia ainda Camus afirmando que talvez nada acontecesse, mas não acreditou naquilo, nem por um instante sequer. O conhecia bem demais. Sabia que o cavaleiro de Aquário iria mesmo dar a própria vida por seu discípulo...

O que havia acontecido naqueles anos que haviam passado separados? Por que Camus fazia aquilo com ele? Não iria permitir.

Depositava todas as esperanças na suposição de que os cavaleiros de Bronze morreriam sem que sequer alcançassem a terceira casa... Não aconteceu. Quando lutou contra Hyoga na casa de Escorpião; daria tudo para tê-lo matado ali. Mas sabia o que significaria para Camus se fizesse isso. Iria perdê-lo... De qualquer jeito... Mas se deixasse Hyoga ir em frente...

Podia tentar acreditar que Camus sobreviveria... E esperar... Esperar sabendo que era em vão. Aquário não queria ganhar. E aquela noite em que havia revelado isso a Milo havia sido seu adeus...

Um adeus...

Saudades daqueles tempos em que amar era simples. Injusto que fossem irremediavelmente passado e não voltassem mais... Milo observou melancólico a paisagem à sua volta, pela última vez. O sol já quase desaparecia e as flores continuavam seguras entre suas mãos fortes. As flores que só duravam um dia no calor da Grécia. As flores cujo significado ele teria que deixar para trás...

Voltou a se Aproximar da borda do penhasco. Apenas um pensamento fixo: deixar tudo para trás. Olhou para baixo mais uma vez, vendo que as ondas ainda quebravam furiosamente contra as pedras...

Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas contidas escorressem livremente pelo rosto bonito. Mal sentiu quando o peso dos lírios abandonou suas mãos.

Aquela era a _sua_ despedida.

Buscar aqueles lírios todo ano para Camus, sem que nunca as flores chegassem às mãos do aquariano havia virado sua tradição. Seu gesto secreto e infantil de amor Agora,os lírios finalmente eram entregues; não no túmulo de Camus, mas no lugar que um dia havia significado tudo para os dois...

Ele agora voltava a ser somente o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Nada mais. Para o que quer que tivesse que enfrentar a seguir...

Os lírios que caíam em direção ao mar... Um adeus às lembranças...

Os lírios balançando ao sabor do vento... Um adeus a Camus...

Os lírios que desapareciam sob a violência das ondas... Um adeus a tudo que um dia fora importante para ele.

Porque ele mesmo já não era nada. Porque ele mesmo caía, afundando em lembranças.

Como aqueles lírios.

FIM-

(1) não sei se deu pra entender essa parte, mas a coisa que o Milo pressente que vai acontecer tem relação com a luta contra Hades, esse fic acontece entre a Saga do Santuário e a de Hades... por isso que ele não gosta daquele cemitério, ele tem o pressentimento (certo) de que alguma coisa ruim envolvendo aquele lugar vai acontecer... capisce?

N/A: fic muito, muito modesto, mas eh um Milo e Camus! \o/ Uau, meu segundo Milo e Camus XDDD tah bobinho, eu sei, mas e daí? Pra falar a verdade nem sei muito o que dizer mais nessa notinha... Soh isso: agradecimento duplo à minha beta de sempre, a Faye, um por ter tido saco pra betar duas vezes esse fic, dois pq foi no flog dela q eu vi o fanart q me inspirou a fazer esse fic... E obrigada também à Lili Psique que tbm betou esse fic pra mim... Lili, suas observações ajudaram muito! Eu não mudei no fic TUDO oq vc falou, mas ajudou muito a melhorar... fora q eu adorei a dica de pular uma linha a cada parágrafo... fica bem melhor pra ler o texto! E vc deu umas dicas q vão ajudar muito nos próximos fics... Brigada mesmo!

Eh isso,

Beijos

Lyra


End file.
